OCD
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Katie thinks CM Punk should shave. Punk thinks it's OCD. It's not OCD, Punk. It's your freakin' face. For everyone who thinks CM Punk should shave that thing on his face. CM Punk/OC


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note: **I really had to. His face is just yuck. Lol, I love Punk, but God, I wish he would shave. He's even attractive bald! Come on. We all want him to shave, don't we? I know I'm not the only one who thinks there is a rat hiding in there. Wait, I mean, a family of rats living in there. And I don't mean ring rats. Cuz Punk is straight-edge. ;) LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

She wondered if he ever planned on moving off the couch. Her boyfriend had been sitting there for hours now, staring at the TV screen as if it were some kind of God. Normally, this would have bothered her more than anything else he could have done. While she understood he had few days off in-between working for the WWE, a lazy person wasn't someone who described herself or her boyfriend. They spent many of their days together running on the beach that was only a few miles from their house, or spending the day in town, usually spending his money.

This didn't annoy her today. Oh no, it was something much, much worse than CM Punk lying on the couch like a hermit. There was something growing on his face. At least, that was what it looked like to her. It was fuzzy and surrounding his chin, slowly taking over his lip ring, one of her favorite attributes of Punk. From the lonely table she sat at, Kate crossed her arms.

As if he knew she was staring at him, Punk turned to face his pouting girlfriend. "What?" he muttered.

Kate shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're _staring_ at me," Punk reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't I stare at my boyfriend?"

"Uh, sure. I just want to know _why_ if you don't mind."

"No reason."

Punk sat up and the thing on his face walked closer to her. She cringed as he neared the table, wishing she could cut it off or would it grow back like magic?

"What's the matter?"

Kate smiled. She had an idea. "I went shopping earlier."

"How much damage?" Punk wondered.

Kate scoffed as if she was offended. "I went food shopping, relax. There was a sale on the razors. I got your favorite refill. I thought you might need a new one. The other one has been sitting there a while."

Punk shrugged. "Thanks. I don't need one though."

When he looked at the TV briefly, she pouted, annoyed that he wasn't getting her hints. "_Punk_," she whined.

He looked at her. "What is your problem?"

She crossed her arms, staring at him. "You."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She sat up and pushed him forward, making him fall onto one of the seats. Then, before he could get up and follow her, she ran into the bathroom and came back into the room, dropping a small bag onto the table. While you couldn't see inside, it was obvious what it was, at least to her.

Punk looked at her and then looked inside of the bag. "Razors," he said flatly. "Kate, I told you I don't need them."

"You do," she insisted. "I even found some of your favorite shaving gel too. I know you still have some, but I thought you might want some more."

"What is with you?" Punk laughed. "OCD or something?"

"_No_," Kate muttered. "It's not OCD. It's your face."

"What about my face?" Punk said, as if he was worried. He looked at her and rubbed the animal on his chin.

Kate sighed. "That's it. For the love of God, Punk. Shave your fucking beard."

"Why?" He looked hurt.

"It's eating your face."

"I like my beard."

"I don't."

Punk narrowed his eyes. "OCD."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"_Why_ am I fighting with you?" Kate muttered.

"You have some kind of OCD!" Punk explained.

Katie shook her head and walked from the room. "_No_! There is an animal eating your face! And if you don't shave it, you can sleep on the floor tonight with it!"

"Katie!"

I love you!" she yelled.

"Katie!" he yelled. Punk wouldn't let her win. He looked at the floor though. Did he really want to sleep there tonight? How long would she make him sleep there? He knew Katie would make him.

Punk sighed. "_Katie_! You win."

She walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. "I love you."

Punk took his razors and walked toward his bathroom with a sad look in his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**If only it was that easy, lol. REVIEW.**


End file.
